hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Lake Lanier (GA) Hurricane Season (CycloneNkechinyer/Bobnekaro)
The 2015 Lake Lanier (GA) Hurricane Season was the first ever recorded season of Hurricanes in Lake Lanier. It featured very few storms, as these storms are very rare due to the shape and geographical features of the lake, but a few times per year, a small Hurricane does indeed form within Lake Lanier. Hurricanes in this lake are monitored by the Atlanta NOAA Station and the NHC. However, Lake Lanier Hurricanes do not receive Atlantic Names and instead receive names from a independent naming list. The Lake Lanier list is the only list voted on by the public. This season had 7 Depressions, 3 Storms, and 1 Hurricane. No Names from the season are retired as none of the storms caused major damage. Storms Tropical Storm Ronen On January 4, a Tropical Depression formed well south of a Six Mile Crescent Bridge. This Tropical Depression became the first named Tropical Storm of the season, becoming Tropical Storm Ronen. Ronen clipped land several times, which prevented Ronen from developing past a weak Tropical Storm. Ronen clipped land several times before finally transitioning into a remnant low West of the Bufort Dam. This remnant low briefly became a depression on the other side of the dam. Ronen's remnants dissipated while centered over Sugar Hill, Georgia. Ronen caused no significant damage, however one toddler fell into the lake because of the Storm Surge. However, the toddler survived because of a nearby bystander who dived into the water and saved the toddler. Tropical Depression Two On March 3, Tropical Depression Two formed right off the coast of the Aqualand Mariana. Two strengthened while Moving in a East-Southeasterly direction towards land. Tropical Depression Two made landfall near Flowery Beach, Georgia as a mid-strength Tropical Depression. Two caused minimal damage at landfall and no deaths. The remnants of Tropical Depression Two dissipated in Northwestern Hall County, Georgia, and to the Southeast of Flowery Beach, Georgia. Hurricane Phoibe An area of low pressure formed in the central part of the lake in early June. On June 4, the system organized itself into Tropical Depression Three. On June 5, the NHC named the system Tropical Storm Phoibe. Phoibe formed in the central part of the lake. Phoibe slowly intensified over the next several days, peaking as a category 2 hurricane, the strongest storm of the year. Phoibe then made landfall on June 14, but remained strong after landfall due to the Brown Ocean effect. Phoibe remained a hurricane until it reached Sugar Hill, when it finally began to weaken. Phoibe dissipated on June 16. Phoibe caused an injury to a child in Sugar Hill. Hurricane Marek On August 12, a Tropical Depression formed near Bolling Bridge. This Depression became Named Marek right before making a first landfall. Marek then becam a Tropical Storm and then a weak Hurricane. Marek made landfall on the mainland, causing no deaths but 2 injuries. Category:Inactive Hurricane Season Category:Unusual storms Category:Seasons with unusual names Category:Unusual Hurricanes